


Sibling Visit

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Series: Justin Trevelyan x Cassandra Pentaghast [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: The Trevelyans are coming to Skyhold. Justin found out some of his sister and brother are coming to visit him.





	1. Timothy Trevelyan

Justin was laughing at himself, though a little grumpy. He returned to Skyhold from the mission that they thought it would be small and simple, but it turned out to be a nasty mess.

They were supposed to head back to Skyhold, when he thought of stopping off at the Emerald Graves to enjoy some of the luscious, green forests. It was very beautiful and a great place to keep Cole calm, who seemed to be somewhat anxious as of late, if that was even possible for a spirit.

Cole was indeed relaxed more in the wilds, a little bit too relax however. He just kept wandering around, mumbling something Justin did not catch on. Thankfully, Varric also there and he took care of Cole well. The only thing they failed to do was drag Cole away from a giant they found. They still have no idea how this, bulky dummy came from out of nowhere.Either way, they faced off against the big creature, assuming that it wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

That probably wasn’t the wisest decision. Giants were dumb, for sure. But they were also incredibly powerful and deadly.

During the fight, Justin’s left arm been smash by the giant, though he was lucky that his arm hadn’t been completely ripped off. He was then immediately knocked out for a few minutes, but came back fast enough to aid his party. At least he got to see Cole slay the giant with his dagger, slashing it from the giant shoulder down to its heart. The giant skin was not soft. He must have used so much energy to poke his dagger deep into its muscle. Perhaps Solas helped him enchant the dagger, just to get that edge during battle. 

That reminded Justin that he had to ask Dagna to craft something interesting for Cole as well. Maybe that was what he could do now. He was starting to feel a little claustrophobic staying in his quarters all day. 

“You are not supposed to be out of bed yet.” Cassandra folded her arms, blocking Justin’s way as he tried to get through the door.

“Cassandra is right, you should rest,” Dorian said as well, standing beside her.

“I just have a bad arm and it’s almost better. Not like I can’t walk or anything.” Justin rolled his eyes, “I’m just want to talk to Dogna, I want her to make something. Not like am going to make it myself or slam my hand on it.”

He did notice that his temper was shorter than usual. Not sure if it was because of the pain or because he wasn’t allowed to do anything. 

“Is it?” Dorian quirked up his eyebrow, and he poked his bad arm with his finger, with a hint of electricity magic.

“Ah! Dorian!” Justin back off immediately, almost tripped over himself.

“Ah ha, and so you call this ‘almost better’? Honestly, what are our healers doing?” Dorian apparently felt annoyed too, “Look, I don’t care you are Herald of Ass or whatnot, follow me to my chamber.”“You never mentioned that you were healer.”

“I am not. Neither is the Iron Bull, but he has some nice thing to heal wounds. And so do I. Not even mention I am a very powerful mage,” he winked. “Powerful, talented, and while I still prefer necromancy, I am a man of diverse skills and still able to do something to at least soothe your bitter attitude. Which, to be quite frank, is destroying us all,” As usual, Dorian spoke with his usual, dramatic flair.  
Before Justin could retort, a messenger ran and popped up behind Cassandra and Dorian. 

“Inquisitor,”“Yes, Jerald?” Just tried to calm his face and smiled at the runner. He didn't need to scare the poor boy. He just finally recovered from the lost of his arm and his beloved family.

Ha, arm. What a coincident, he should be grateful that at least he still has his arm with him.

“Inquisitor, there was a guest said he was your brother. Timothy Treve...”

“Tim? Lead me!" Justin almost immediately shone with happiness.

"Ye-Yes, sir!" Jerald was a bit surprised by Justin's reaction, but quickly turned around and lead the way."Come on you two, come meet my brother. You’ll love him!" This was probably the first time since being bed-ridden that the Inquisitor emitted such bright happiness.

They walked out to the courtyard, where the three advisors were already there, talking with a slim, handsome man with a bright smile and long golden hair tied loosely at the back.

"Aha! Now we got another blondie in the house." Justin let out a happy laugh.

"Blonde," Dorian murmur under his breath, though Justin was unsure of his meaning.

"Brother!" Timothy waved his hand at Justin as the young man slowly walked down from the stairs.

"Inquisitor, "Cullen and Josephine both nodded their head towards Justin, while Leliana just nodded without a word with her usual gratitude. 

"That's something huh? Inqui...wait a minute?! What happens to your arm?" Timothy froze in his teasing, noticing Justin's left arm. 

Not the anchor, but the entire arm.

He quickly came to his side, a bit faster than normal."It's nothing." Justin smiled, mentally sighed, another nagging hen. Great.

"Nothing? What happened to your promise that you would be fine when you were away?" Timothy frowned, not happy with his brother's words.

"It's just accident. Nothing permanent. I'm healing just fine," Justin reassured, then turned to Josephine."Josephine, can you help me arrange a room for my brother? Make sure you have soft furs cover the floor, and the bed too,"

"I can't believe this is how you talk with Lady Montilyet. Mother will not be pleased," Timothy folded his arms, "Oh, but do make sure I have a bath that runs hot water. This place is freezing,"

"And you say I’m demanding," Justin laughed, "Mother will not be pleased with all,"

"Oh trust me, seeing you hurt this bad, she’ll be distraught," Timothy lifted his arm to touch his staff that he had buckled his back, "Lift your arm, let me examine for you. I can't believe this is the first thing I have to do when I arrive,” he said with a dramatic sighed. 

"I don't need...ouch! Timothy! Why do use this tactic to check if I can bear the pain!" Justin stepped back, angry with his brother used the same method to check him like what Dorian did a moment ago."How long has he had this injury?" Timothy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Almost a week.”

"Sorry for my little brother’s attitude for this week then. He can be a jerky ass when he is not feeling well, throwing tantrums when he is hurting," Timothy turned to the others, apologized on behalf of his brother.

"I don't throw tantrums, and I don’t get an attitude over just little wound!" Justin protested, literally pouting already, "Why are you trying to destroy my image?" 

"See?" Timothy laughed, he reached up to his hand, patting on Justin's cheek. "No matter what, I am still your big brother. One week with mages all around and you are still not fully recovered. There must be something and you refuse to let them help you. As always. I bet it was because of the pain and the bitter soup,”

"Thank the Maker, finally someone can push him to stop being childish." Dorian rolled his eyes.

"I am not childish, Dorian!” Justin protested."Yes you are, baby brother. And do be a good boy if you don't want Anna to cry when she sees you," Timothy grinned.

"Anna?"

"Yes, she was just a few days behind me. I..."

"What?! Let her travels all the way to here from Ostwick?!" Justin cut him off, anger quickly gathering in his chest.

"You don’t think it’s possible? And don’t worry, she’s not alone. Eli and Dana are with her." Timothy shook his head, "Please tell m..."

"Cullen, ask Chargers to get ready, and Cole too. I need them go and escort my sisters. Cole should be able to spot them,"

"Alright, Inquisitor," Cullen nodded.

"Chargers? That sounds very familiar. Mercenaries if I’m correct?"

"Bull, over here!" Justin waved, clearly ignoring his brother by this point. 

"Bull? Ox?" Timothy lifts his hands on top of his head, make a gesture of the horns, the bull.

Josephine pressed her lips, try to cease her smile. Cassandra only rolled her eyes, she could confirm that this was really Justin's brother now. Dorian just looked at this new blonde amusingly.

"Sort of," Justin looked at him, a smile finally back on his face. His brother always had a way to make him forget what he was grumpy about, "Let’s just say, he’s a pretty big guy,"

"Hey Boss," Bull walked towards them with his usual, casual steps.

"Ah, here he is,"A big shadow cast on them, to which Timothy slowly turned around to see who it was. His eyes grew wide with a sharp gasp escaping from him. 

"Erm, I think I just shocked your...I heard it's your brother, right?"

"Tim?" Justin's smile slowly faded away, when he realized that his brother was a little more than just surprised.

"Qu...Qu..Quna...Qu..." Timothy’s hands bolted up and gripped Justin's injured bicep which made Justin frowned and whine in pain.

"Shadows. Qunari. Bulky. Anguish. Fear. Danger. Control. Ra-" Before Cole could finish his words, an aura around Timothy changed. It was as though the clouds in the sky formed with the sounds of thunder beating in the distance.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Justin asked. Though he was still in pain, his other free hand didn't shove him or grab him. Instead his hand in tightly grab on Cassandra, who tried to loosen Timothy's forceful grip.

"No, no...No!" Timothy's eyes were unfocused, deep in his memory.Justin felt like he could hear thunder in the distance getting louder, but before anything else could happen, it all stopped. Timothy was unconscious and his body was laying on Dorian now. 

"Errr..." Bull didn't know what do . 

"He...""Cole, go with Bull, now. I'll take of this," Justin's eyebrow furrowed. He saw Vivienne at the top of the stairs with stuff held in the air.

"Bull, there are two blondes like my brother, and one elf with magenta hair that are out on the road here from Ostwick.” Justin covered his bicep with his good hand, "Make sure they are safe. I'm counting on you, Bull.”

"But I want to help here..." Cole's eyes on the unconscious Timothy.

"My sisters need your help more. We have others here to help with my brother, so don’t worry.”"Okay, Boss. See you soon," the qunari responded, though still looked a little uncertain.Once Cole and Iron Bull left, Dorian helped carry the passed-out blonde back into the Keep.

"Bring him to my quarters, Dorian,"

Justin said."Are you alright, Justin?" Cassandra was concerned as she walked beside them. 

"I'm fine," Justin held onto her hand, disregarding others glances to his open affection. Cassandra couldn’t help but notice the glances as well, but instead of shying away, she straightened her back even more and held head high.

\-----------------

Timothy was thankfully not out for too long and soon gained consciousness on Justin’s bed.

"Ugh… where am I…?" Timothy frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My room," Justin said. He was sitting at the side of the bed, bare chest exposed as Dorian is worked on his wound.

"That really is a terrible wound, yet you told me that it’s not big deal??" Timothy slowly sat up, still frowning. It was an unfortunate sight, seeing his dead brother's body covered with ugly scars.

"Do be careful darling, your magic is still unstable," a proper, but firm voice said. Timothy then turned and noticed an older, elegant woman and immediately recognized who it was."Madam De Fer?" Timothy was surprised but greeted her politely.

"I’ll admit was surprised by your odd aura earlier," Vivienne's tone was as calm as usual, showing very little insight as to what she was thinking. 

"My apologies, I wasn’t… really myself," Timothy apologized.

"What happened to you, brother? I haven’t seen you this upset since you ended up in the circle,” Justin asked as Dorian finally finished up. 

"I..." Timothy sighed, he looked around at them all, nervously. 

"Don't worry, they are my companions, trustworthy friends. My inner circle of the Inquisition." Justin explained.

"If you would like, Ser Trevelyan, I shall leave you here then. If you find yourself unable to control your magic again, do come and find me," Vivienne spoke, no intention of digging into his past. She nodded to Justin and left the room.

"You do look a lot better,” Dorian said to Timothy before he turned to look at Justin.

"And for you, Justin. Don't use your left arm too much. Else I will consider tie your arm up to ensure you won't overwork it," 

"I haven't introduced myself, have I?" he then turned back to Timothy and made a flourishing bow. "Dorian from House Pavus," 

"Timothy Trevelyan. Justin's second big brother," Timothy nodded his head and winked, "The only blonde haired man in the House Trevelyan,"

Justin chuckled and the both of them grinned at each other. Cassandra, who was helping Justin with his shirt, gave him a look. 

Great… another flourish-exaggerated person in Skyhold.

“Master Pavus..."“Dorian. Please,” Dorian corrected him.

“Very well… Dorian,” Timothy responded and gave him a warm smile before continuing the conversation. 

“You’re not a healer, are you?”

“No, I am a necromancer.”

“Ah, I thought so,” Timothy nodded in acknowledgement. “My brother-in-law is also a necromancer. Tevinter does seem like the type of place where there would be a lot of necromancers. Wait, that sounded a bit wrong. Sorry, I had no intention to imply that you were some sort of morbid, evil magister,”

“No, it’s quite alright. And no, I believe there is quite an average amount of different types of mages. Maybe a bit higher in the whole ‘blood magic thing’. You know how we are,” he joked.

“Oh, please, I know, and I know Tevinters are more than just blood magic. When I mentioned evil magister, I didn’t really mean it as a bad name. In fact, I call my brother-in-law evil magister sometimes, thought he will then use his trick on me as punishment. I hope you don’t feel offended, do you?” Timothy asked.

“Not at all. There are worse than this, yours I think quite cute, however.”

“Cute? Really?” Timothy laughed.

"Are you guys finish introductions?" Justin said when Cassandra helped him finishing buttoned his final button.The Inquisitor rolled his eyes. He knew his brother had his eyes on Dorian. At the very least, he was curious. 

“Sorry brother didn’t mean to ignore you,” Timothy apologize half-heartedly, “I thought you were busy with the lovely lady here… I believe my brother failed to introduce you,”

"Cassandra Pentaghast. Seeker of the Chantry." Short, but precise.

“Nevarran. Family of Dragon Hunter. Right hand of the Devine. And most importantly, the woman that charmed my brother," Timothy couldn’t help but add a bit of a grin.Dorian hardly suppress his own laughed as Cassandra blushed. Justin coughed, nearly choking on his own saliva.

“Brother, I never knew you had a habit to pierce yourself to sword,” he meant Cassandra was not some softy to tease. His brother didn’t know what he was up against…  
“You should know I don’t. I must prefer the other way round. Both literal and figure of speech.” Timothy winked.

“Wha…oh, I get it you are rather well and stable now, brother.” Justin felt slightly embarrassing as he understood the second meaning behind his words.

Though thankfully, both Cassandra and Dorian seemed not catching that faint hint.

Goodness grief, how could he forgot his dear brother was a great smut literature author?

“Well, if we’re all done here, I shall make my leave and let you two brothers talk.” Dorian waved his hand in an attempt of farewell, “I shall see you later, Justin. In about three hours, with fresh brew of potions,”“I am so sick with potions now,” Justin sighed.

“Then do try to get well soon, little one,” 

“I’m not a child!”

“See you all,” Dorian ignored Justin and gave them fancy bow before turning around.

“He’s quite the trustworthy companion,” Timothy chuckled as Justin huffed a bit.

Dorian smiled before his made his was down the stairs, exiting Justin’s quarters.The Inquisitor’s brother was rather interesting. And cute.

Timothy Trevelyan, was it?

After they heard the door closed, Timothy turned back to his brother, his eyes soften. “I am glad you have friends support you. And look, even a lover. I am truly glad for you, brother,”

“I’ll admit, I’m very fortunate to have all these friends at my side. I’ll be sure to introduce them all to you to them later,” 

“I look forward to it,” Timothy smiled, then he turned to Cassandra, 

"Can I call you Cassandra, Lady Pentaghast?”

“Yes, please do. I much prefer it,” Cassandra nodded.

“Great,” Timothy smiled. It looked very similar to Justin, but much brighter, shining even.

“That doesn’t sound right to me,” Justin pulled Cassandra down to sit on his lap, using his right arm to embrace her in a protective gesture.

“Justin!” Cassandra said, scrunching her nose and hitting him in the arm.

“Ouch, my arm!” Justin hissed.

“Sorry, are you okay?” Cassandra froze, worried that she accidentally hurt him.

“Well, if you let me hold you, I’m sure it’ll help me,” Justin grinned.Cassandra groaned, yet she dared not shift too much or even giving him an elbow nudge, worried she would really hurt him.

“You do realize that’s my move, right?” Timothy laughed at his brother, “You told me I was being a lame idiot when I did that,”

“Just wanted to show that…” Justin squinted his eyes, in a taunting manner, “She is mine. That’s all,”

“Justin...” Cassandra whispered, obviously feeling embarrassed by this childish man.

“Well, well, you’ve discovered my type have you? Energetic, powerful and mature women. But, if you must know, I still prefer pretty boys than girls.” Timothy shrugged.

He liked women with their own opinion, strong in physically and mentally. He had no interest in little ladies, know nothing but giggling. Yet for men, he liked handsome, and slim-fit.

“You shocked my Cassy,” Justin said while nuzzling the crook of Cassandra’s neck.

“No I’m not. I’m perfectly fine. Your brother is brave to admit he enjoys the company of both men and women. Nothing wrong with it,” Cassandra replied.

“See? This is why I like brave and assertive women. Strong minded and reasonable,”

“Well, brother. Are you ready to tell me what happened to you? I think you should have control over your magic now, correct? At least enough so you won’t destroy my room, will you?” Justin turned their conversation back to this matter he was most concerned about.

Timothy’s eyes darkened, the smiled fade off from his face, but clear with focus. It was still painful, but at least he was in control this time.

“I didn’t expect you have a… qunari here, brother.” Timothy sighed, “I am sorry for my rude presentation. I should apologize to him when he comes back. Hope he can forgive me.”

“You weren’t afraid qunari the last time I saw you,”“I wasn’t. I find some of them aggressive, but they aren’t stupid, and many of them can be very gentle. Sometimes even cuddly. But...”

Timothy paused, gathering his courage. 

Justin and Cassandra were quiet, waiting for him to continue.

“I was...almost...I was almost raped by two qunari,” Timothy’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

“I was scared, I freaked out badly. And I lost control, my magic... I don’t know what really happen at that moment. I only remember later I was laying on somewhere in the woods, exhausted when Bernard found me. He said he heard me scream. But when he arrived, I was already passed out. My clothes were only broken pieces wrapped around me and my staff was broken. When I told him, he was furious. The only relief was knowing that they didn’t actually touch me… but the experience was still...” 

Timothy shrugged a bit, smiling weakly. 

“Bernard brought me back to the place where I was attacked. The two were dead. The trees around them were burned down by my uncontrollable magic. Yet that wasn’t where it ended. Bernard used some sort of…necromancy I think and reanimated them to torture them, then kill them, and torture their corps again and again. He did it until I was crying and begged him to stop and bring me home,”

“He was understandably furious. But I hope he didn’t use blood magic…” Justin frowned, he reached his hand to hold on now shaking the hand of Timothy.

“A legitimate response, brother. But he’d certainly take offense. He said it’s just necromancer trick, they weren’t really alive. Father was outraged too, even demanded Bernard to bring him there. To torture them himself, I suppose? Mother stopped him of course. I’ve never seen father so angry before,”

“I have no doubt he would. His dearest son was in such danger,” Justin shifted a little, slowly raising up his marked arm, “I wonder how he would react to this...”

“Sad and worried. He might retreat back into the library too,” Timothy chuckled lightly.

“Yes, he would…I miss them,”Cassandra lifted her hand, ruffled his hair, giving him silent support.

The brothers chatted a little more, catching up with everything that had happened at Skyhd as well. Corypheus, the rifts, Skyhold… even the décor. 

They finally decided that they should take a tour.

“We have to work with whatever resources we have. At least I have my cozy cushions.” Justin said while passing by his favourite cushion, 

“But not as fluffy as at home. Cassandra, do you know that my brother loves fur?” Timothy opened the door down to the stairs, opening the door. 

“Not to keep warm, but simply because it’s so soft,”

“Don’t listen to him, Cassandra. I am not the one wearing fur every day,” Justin held on Casandra’s hand and said with a grinned.

Cassandra just shook her head and sighed.

“My baby brother must cause you tons of trouble right?” Timothy grinned, then awe when he saw the throne, “Now that’s something!”

“Not the fanciest, but it’s something.” Justin smirked and he started to his throne and sit on it.

“So what’s your feeling sitting on it?” Timothy’s hand roaming around the throne.

“A softer cushion would be nice,” Justin said as he sat down and crossed his legs.

“And fur,” Timothy said and laughed out loud.

His laughter was bright again. Many people looked over to them. The visiting noblemen especially.

Skyhold will definitely be very interesting with their new guest.That was for sure.

———————————


	2. Chapter 2

Timothy’s visit somehow made Skyhold become more lively than usual. Partially because of his bright personality that constantly ‘charmingly annoyed’ others.

Although he had only been here for a day and a half, he had become friends with pretty much everyone. He even challenged almost all of the Inquisition’s inner circle to friendly fights with him.

“Andraste’s tits! Two infamous, wait, make it three. Three infamous authors at Skyhold. Two are actually Trevelyans. And one of 'em is even the Inquisitor!” Varric simply just cursed all the way once he found out Timothy was Tim Tylan.

“It’s not like you could just know I am June Treyan,” Justin rolled his eyes and sipped his ale.

“Yeah, and now I found it was another good inspiration for my stories,”

“I should ask you to give me tips for providing in exchange for your inspiration,”

“How about an ale instead?" Varric smirked.

“He shouldn’t drink too much, Varric.” Dorian crossed his arms.

“Oh come on, Dorian. I’m fine.” Justin groaned, his good hand is on his forehead.

“Oh?” he then poked Justin with more than normal force and sparkled.

“Eek! Ouch! Dorian! Why!?” Justin almost jumped.

“You said you were fine, didn’t you?” Dorian glared, “I strongly suggest to re-check all the healers we recruited. Can’t handle such simple task of healing the Inquisitor.”

“First off, I just got back not long ago. It was a long and tiring ride. Golden healing time had been delayed. Secondly, if you can sparkle a little less, I won’t even whine a little. You don’t really need to prove to me you are Sparkler, do you?” Justin rubbed his arm, “And when you were badly injured, bleeding nonstop, you still laugh and drunk, why I can’t?”

“Oh because I am the sparkling mage,” Dorian winked.

Everyone all laughed. Even Cassandra smiled a little.

“You, me, duel,” Justin challenged. He crossed his arms, without noticing that he was actually pouting.

“Ha, Sparkler, point for you.” Varric laughed, “Man, you have become so animated.”

“Ye Quissy, no more calm ass, but fury butt instead,” Sera laugh and speak in high pitch.

“No, no and no. And I have no idea where this ‘Quissy’ is suddenly coming from. As formy ass, my butt, that leave for Cassy to judge.” Justin grinned at Cassandra.

“Don’t drag me into this nonsense,” Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

“I ain’t a fan of yer writing though, why does there gotta be dicks in it? I like pussy. Puuus and the sssy,” Sera complained, she was squatting on their table, “Let’s gamble. If you lose, you write two girls snuggling and then a naughty scene.”

“Why gamble at all? All you need to do is ask me, and I promise I’ll do it,” Timothy leaned in, “I’m always very open to challenges and suggestions. How about letting your ideal woman eat you out, is that a good one?”

“Brother, please,” Justin rolled his eyes and covered his ears. “Do we have to discuss this here?"

“Quissy is blushing~” Sera giggled, “Don’t you like eatin’ pussy? Though I guess the one you’re eating out is a little stern-faced. Hahahaha!”

“Maker! Please change the topic already,” Cullen seemed to have enough of the conversation as he rolled his eyes and blushed hard.

“Oh come on. I bet you love to eat women out. I bet even Blackwall does!”

“Sera.” Cassandra warned.

“Lass, I think you’ve had too much to drink,” Blackwall said in such monotone voice, a little hard to tell if he was embarrassed at all by the conversation.

“Woozy, dooby. Fine, let’s have a game, though. And pranks!” Sera jumped off the table.

“Brother, you have some… unique companions,” Timothy chuckled as he raised his finger and tickled Justin’s chin.

And Justin shoved his finger off, annoyed.

“Let’s play Wicked Grace!” Someone cheered.

“For Andraste’s sake, count me out. It’s not even completely dark yet,” Justin rolled his eyes again and leaned on Timothy shoulders, face ever so grumpy.

“You are too heavy, brother.” Timothy laughed and pushed Justin away, “ But it’s nice to see how much more relaxed and honest with this group now. I like it.”

“It’s your fault. And I am never fake. I am not animated. I am not even a comical. I am...”

“Childish,” Before Justin could finish his sentence, Timothy, Dorian, and Cassandra interrupted in unison.

Well, not the exactly word he was thinking of. Not at all.

“No! Maker’s Breath! Guys!”

“Wooo, fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!” Sera laughed.

Without having major missions to run, their life in the Inquisition could be pretty fun.

“Chill, baby brother, you are find under my care.” Timothy tickled Justin some more.

Justin glared, but did not hop into another trap and fooled himself this time.

Eventually, they played Wicked Grace. The game was fun, but only after few rounds, Justin already read retreated back to his quarters. It was sad to admit, but he was feeling slightly dizzy due to the noisy Tavern.

“I hate getting sick and wounded,” Justin leaned slightly against Cassandra for support.

Timothy reached his hand to his brother’s temple, sending some soothing magic to him.

“I’ll come up with you. I just need to grab some more potions,” Dorian said, and returned to his own chambers as the other three went up to the Inquisitor’s quarter.

“I don’t remember having such symptoms a when I was traveling on my own,” Justin said while laying on his bed.

“That’s because you never let yourself get to such a bad condition before. Not since you were a young child. You even rarely catch a cold anymore,” Timothy examined the arm.

“What are you two talking about?” Cassandra asked.

“Now-now, you know my brother will get annoyed if l gossip, but when he was much younger, when he was sick or wounded, his illness would worsen at sunset for some reason,” Timothy continued to examine Justin. “He used to make us so worried because it was hard to get a healer so late. Or we need to wake our family doctor in the middle of the night and rush them to our mansion. That’s partially the reason why Eli, our sister decided to become a healer herself,”

“You are too talkative, brother.”

“And you’re just being shy with your weak body. But in all seriousness, I think she should know,”

Justin used his good hand pick up a pillow and threw it at his brother.

“I trust he’s feeling better?” Dorian came in and saw the pillow flying.

“Yes, he is. The problem is the arm and shoulder were not oriented perfectly, so the nerves aren’t strengthening. I bet it was due to him being overactive when healers were still trying to heal him. He must have shoved them off and been difficult in general. And I doubt the healers would want to continue afterward with all that thrashing and threatening to kill them,” Timothy looked at the slightly swollen shoulder.

"Shame to admit, I can't force the arm back into it’s position either," Dorian said.

“It’s a bit of damn pain, okay?” Justin complained.

“I hope Eli comes here soon,” Timothy sighed.

“My arm is feeling much better today, I can move it around slowly now. Better than when I couldn’t even move a finger,” Justin rolled his eyes, “I just don’t know why I suddenly feel dizzy. But at least I don’t need to play crazy cards again.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you here. Drink up the potion and apply this on your swollen shoulder,” Dorian put the medicine on the table.

“I will go back to my chamber, let me know if you feel worse and need some of my charms to lighten you up, you grump,”

“Get lost, Dorian,” Justin said grumpily.

Dorian just laughed and left the room.

“I will get lost soon too, don’t you worry.” Timothy chuckled, “I just wanted to ask you… is Dorian seeing anyone?”

“Oh, this is what you think of cheer me up from this, is it? Why are you even asking me, brother? You can ask him himself.” Justin said, “I know his look is up to your standard. You would like him,”

“You don’t really think I will ask, do you? He is pretty, but...”

“But he is gay.” Justin said.

Timothy’s mouth slightly apart, not expecting that answer.

“Really? You have been here for a day and a half, and you didn’t notice?” Justin laughed, he slowly sitting up again to drink the potion.

“He is only interested in men, and simply friends with women,” Cassandra added.

“Wow, so you all know about it,”

“Yes. And you should be lucky because he was a little interested in me, but made no further advances besides being like a good friend and brother. He knew I liked Cassandra before I aware myself. He made fun of me about it for so long,” Justin chuckled, and he pulled Cassandra down to let her sit beside him. “Because my lady is so hard, strict, and strong. She has beaten me down so many times. Dorian teased that I was in love with her because she hit my head to knock me off. Cullen even asked me about how serious I was and wanted to give me some advice,”

“Did he really?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes, he did. He told me Cassandra deserve someone good. But someone serious. I was too young and naïve. I don’t know where the naïve comment came from. So I beat him in a match and told him I was deadly serious. Then he laughed, with blood on his face and he was laughing. That was truly one scary image.” Justin shouldered.

“So that’s why he got a cut on his left cheek and right temple. It took a week for it to heal!”

“Indeed, it was a dangerous place to get hurt, but it’s just a cut, nothing serious,”

“Well, this is new for me. My brother never fights for his lover,”

“It’s not that I don’t, but I never felt there was a need until now,” Justin grinned sheepishly to Cassandra. “Leliana came to me with a list of my love affairs in the past, asking why did I suddenly change my preference in women. Did you know that, Cass?”

“Did she?”

“She said that the left hand and right hand are always together. And she will not let me hurt you in any way. I almost have to fight with her as well to prove I was strong enough to stand beside you,” Justin said, but he wasn’t looking at Cassandra but his brother instead. “Brother, when you go back, I need you to tell my parents about this. I do not wish to have anymore arrangements with other girls, and I don’t want to play nice anymore,”

“They never forced you to, brother.”

“I know, But I didn’t want to let them down, so there wasn’t much issue back then. But it’s different now,”

“I will tell them our baby brother is madly in love with someone. There are no issues with your age, Cassandra. Our grandfather was younger than our grandmother,” Timothy smiled.

“Alright, I’ll go now.” Timothy stood up and pointed at a fur that was a the edge of the bed, “Can I have this, brother?”

“Sure.”

“In exchange, I’ll give you, no, actually…. I will give this to Lady Pentaghast,” Timothy took out a small cube-like thing, then tapped it with his finger a few times, which expended it and revealed it’s true size.

It was a trunk. 

“My books, and arts. For romantic women,” Timothy winked, opening up the locked.

“I can’t believe you really bring them and carry around you!” Justin laughed.

“My baby brother asked for it, so of course I will,” Timothy waggled his eyebrows.

“You did?” Cassandra turned to look at Justin.

“For you, my love,” Justin leaned and pecked her. 

After that, he picked out some book.

“Huh. You brought ‘Unleash True Form’ too?”

“Why not? You told me to bring books that I wrote. It’s one of my series, so of course I will bring them. Oh by the way, this is not the complete collection of my books. I have far too many. More than my brother, because I am just so good. If you are interested in any, you can tell me the title, and I will bring you more.”

“Take this to Dorian, brother.” Justin picked out some books, including ‘Unleash True Form’.

“Why?” Timothy asked.

“Because these are all the man versus man titles. He might be more interested to read those rather than ‘Swords and Shields’,” Justin winked to Cassandra at the last sentence. And earned himself a punch.

“I have problem with seeing my brother playing cheesy in front of me. Now I will go, before I am go blind,” Timothy used the fur to pack those books Justin picked. “Don’t force too much these days, Justin. Soft-play is sometimes is fun,”

“Get lost!”

———————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the new chapter.  
> Thank you for Taimae help me once again!
> 
> Introducing the siblings. Hope you guys find it's alright!


End file.
